


to all the scar headed gits i've loved before

by roebath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, to all the boys i've loved before - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebath/pseuds/roebath
Summary: during the summers draco has written a few love letters and recorded one howler. what happens when they get sent out? what happens when the one who recieves the howler, filled with screaming of how much Draco loves this person, is none other than Harry Potter?To All the Boys I've Loved Before drarry AU





	to all the scar headed gits i've loved before

**Author's Note:**

> haven't been on here for a long while, also the ending of this chapter was written very late at night, so sorry in advance if there are some terrible jokes. 
> 
> enjoy, baby
> 
> suggestions/criticism/all of that good stuff leave in the comments,  
> love, yours truly

There had been a lot of boring summers in Draco’s life. Spending three months in a giant enclosed castle, where it was always cold, was no fun. His friends, Pansy and Blaise, were usually out of the country on family trips and the only way to ever contact them was through fire-calls. But even then, they were always rushed and Draco constantly felt guilty of troubling them. So, he had started writing.

 

He wrote of all the things that he wanted to tell people, but couldn’t. Throughout the years a collection of various different topics had been born. There were letters to the professors at Hogwarts, to his mum, his dad, letters about war, even a letter to Voldemort. In all of these her wrote about his expectations, his fears. He put his thoughts on paper to pull himself together, and after writing them he usually felt better. Especially the first months after the War.

 

But then there was another type of letters that Draco had written. In those, he never had come to a conclusion. They were addressed to every person he had ever liked. In total there were four. Seamus Finnigan, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. His four giant crushes, in no particular order. There was one difference amongst these letters, though. One of them was a howler.

 

It had happened the very night Draco had come to the realisation that he, indeed, fancied Harry Potter. Seventh of October, 1988. A month in his Eight Year. He had just come to a truce with the git and shaken hands, when it had hit him. There had been no one else he could tell, so he settled on venting and screaming to himself. Later that night, the blond swore to himself to never speak of it or his feelings.

 

Even better, during his last, 8th, year at Hogwarts, he had decided to ignore Potter altogether, not that the boy had made it hard. After the War, it was almost like Potter didn’t even return. He could only ever be seen in classes, very rarely at dinner. Never at breakfast, never at lunch. The mighty Saviour now walked with slumped back and head down, trying to disappear completely.

 

His adoring fans didn’t seem to get the message, though. They were constantly trying to swarm him and shower him with all of their gifts, attention and love.

 

Draco always cringed at the sight. To be fair, it reminded him of himself when he was a 1st year. Only instead of love, he had showered him with sneers and later on “Potter Stinks” badges.

 

And that’s what he missed – the rivalry. That had been one of the few things that had taken his mind off of the War and his family. It was always just the two of them against each other, only because they had managed to piss each other off eight years ago. It was personal.

 

But seeing Potter the way he was right now, sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring mindlessly at his empty plate, was depressing. His glasses were crooked, his raven brown hair -  an even bigger mess than usually. His fingers mindlessly tapping an unknown rhythm on the table.

 

"Falling into old habits, Draco, are we?" Blaise nudged him with his elbow. 

 

The blond Slytherin let out a sigh. "Shut up, I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Oh, come on, we need our annual entertainment. What are we gonna bet on now? We need some fun!"

 

"You'll just have to look for it elsewhere, Blaise. You really think that  _he,_ " Draco motioned to Potter, "can be capable of fun?"

 

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that, but everything is possible." His friend answered."You don't know what kind of animal hides inside him. Pans, back me up here!"

 

A gentle, manicured hand came to rest on his shoulder reassuringly. "We need some fun, Draco. And what's a better place to look for it than your one true love?"

 

Draco's ears had turned a lovely shade of pink, and the blush would have continued to spread, but luckily it was time for mail. Hundreds of owls flew in and rescued him from answering to Pansy's accusation. It was bad enough that it was true, he didn't need to hear about it from his friends too. 

 

He looked at all of the students receiving their letters from home. He didn't get them anymore. His father was now in Azkaban and his mother had to survive of what little money she had left. He had made her promise to not waste anything on supplies for writing to him. He didn't want to be a burden.

 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a yelp, followed by yelling. 

 

Someone had received a howler. Draco wondered what had they done to earn such a lovely surprise. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, or noise rather, and found himself looking at none other than Harry Potter himself. The boy's arms were thrown up in surprise and he looked confused.

 

This was the most emotion that he had seen from Potter in months, so he started listening to the message. 

 

"-TTER, I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! OF COURSE I'D FALL FOR THE BLOODY SAVIOUR. ONE TIME YOU SAVE ME FROM FIENDFYRE, WE RIDE A BLOODY BROOM TOGETHER OF ALL THINGS AND NOW IM ALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. OF COURSE. THE WONDER CHILD, SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD AND ME, A DEATH EATER. THE ONE WHO KILLED VOLDEMORT AND THE ONE WHO'S FAMILY PRACTICALLY SUCKED HIS DICK. DOES HE EVEN HAVE A DICK? NOT THE POINT! THE IRONY OF THIS SITUATION IS- IS INCREDIBLE. I MEAN OF COURSE I'D FALL FOR YOUR STUPID FUCKING HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE IT IS A BIRDS NEST, HELL A WHOLE ZOO MIGHT LIVE THERE. AND YOUR GLASSES? YOU'VE HAD THEM SINCE YOU WERE ELEVEN AND - AND I HATE YOU."

 

Draco's heart stopped. At least it felt like it. He felt like he was watching himself from other person's perspective. His hand was on his mouth, his eyes were wide. This was his nightmare that had come to life.

 

Finally, the Howler had ended. Silence overtook the whole Great Hall. 

 

"Well this is one way to have fun." Blaise whispered more to himself than anyone else.

 

 

 


End file.
